


Claire's Strip Tease

by Misshyen



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jake Jensen - Freeform, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Humor, Strip Tease, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds out Claire’s going out with the girls and offers her a strip tease of his own with his own interesting moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claire's Strip Tease

“Hey are we going out Friday or Saturday night?”  Jake asked Claire as he worked on some sort of computer program.

“Um, Friday.  Saturday night some of the girls from work are taking me out.”

Jake grinned and looked up at her, “Ooh ladies night!  Where ya going?”

Claire mumbled something as she was bent over loading the dishwasher.  She looked up with a guilty yet mischievous expression and smiled at him before ducking down again.

“What was that?”  He raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes, “I didn’t quite hear that.”

“I said we’re going to a club.”  She shrugged casually and straightened up some mail on the counter.

“What kind of club?”  He got up and walked over to her standing behind her, his hands moving along her arms.

“A strip club okay?  It was their idea.”  She turned her head and looked up at him as he started to laugh.  “You don’t mind do you?”

“Nah.  Do you plan on getting onstage and grinding with them?”  He moved in closer, rolling his groin along her hips and rear, shaking his shoulders and giving her a large sloppy kiss on the cheek.

“No way, I’m just gonna sit and watch the other girls go crazy.”  She leaned back into him and let him sway her along with his body.

“Are you gonna put dollar bills in their creepy underwear?”

“No, ew!  I definitely won’t be taking part in that.”  She tried to turn to face him and he held her still.

“Isn’t that why women go to those places?  You could just stay here and I’ll dance for you.”  He held his hands above his head and started thrusting against her backside making grunting noises before he doubled over laughing with his boyish grin when he saw her expression.

Claire wrinkled up her nose and started to laugh, trying to move away from him as he grabbed her again thrusting some more.

“You mean you don’t want all of this?  Uhhh uh uhhhh…”  He danced around her some more, gyrating and thrusting before Claire broke loose, laughing as she hurried to the other room, hopping over the couch and hiding behind a large pillow.  She heard footsteps come up to her and then it was quiet.  She knew he was standing there but she giggled and hid from his terrible dances.  Peeking over the pillow she saw Jake’s groin come at her as he danced some more.

Her belly hurt from laughing, Jake looked ridiculous pumping his elbows and fists back and forth biting his lower lip while rotating his pelvis a odd angles.  A one point he stood on one leg thrusting the air with a hand in the air and one holding himself.

“Nooooo, stop it!”  She giggled and scampered off of the couch, running out of the room.

“Stop dancing!  It’s awful!”

“You’ll be back for more!”  She heard him shout up the stairs to her.

**

Later in the in the day she was coming down the hall when a large burly mass leapt in front of her, gyrating and grinding against her.

“Jake!”

“Uhhh uh uhhhhh!”  He bit his lower lip, moving against her again, his eyes bright from laughing yet with a frown of concentration.

“Oh my God this is the third time you’ve done that, would you stop??”  She started laughing and almost fell over on him when she wiped the tears from her eyes.  He caught her and set her upright with an impish grin.

“You mean this dancing does nothing for you?”  He held his hands in the air shimmying his shoulders and doing a little lean in with his shoulders before leaning back and doing a light pelvic thrust.  He moved in front of her and started to wiggle his ass along her front, grabbing himself and shoving his ass on her, grinding and gyrating.

“No!  Stick to singing, please!”  She turned him around and put her hands on his waist to stop him.

He suddenly picked her up and started hopping with his pelvis jut out in front of them and arm tight around her and the other in the air like he was lassoing something.  She hung on for dear life even though she knew he was strong enough that he’d carry her safely.

“What the heck are you doing??”

“Don’t they do this at those clubs?”  He asked breathlessly.

“No, I don’t think so.  I don’t know.  Don’t drop me!”  She started to cough from laughing so hard.

“You have to stop dancing!  I can’t breathe!”  She gasped.  He set her on a chair and then did another shimmy before collapsing next to her clutching his belly.

They were panting with exhaustion from laughing and he looked over at her with a grin.

“So I take it I don’t get any money for my erotic dance.”

Claire looked over at him and took a deep breath to calm herself.  “Are you kidding?  I’ll give you ninety nine cents for your efforts though.”

“Hey!  Those were my best moves.”

“I’ve seen your best moves and dancing is not involved.”

“Oh really?”

“Mm hmm.”

He got up and moved in front of her, leaning down and kissing her softly, his hand on her cheek.

“Move to the chair and I’ll show you my real talents.”

Claire licked her bottom lip, wetting it slowly and kissed him back before ducking under him and scurrying to the chair.  She watched him eagerly, wiggling and grinning as he stood up and turned, looked down at her.

“I get a shoooow.”  She sang quietly as he started to take his shirt off.  He stopped and looked at the floor for a second.

“Wait.  Okay, I’m gonna do something you have to promise nobody will ever know about okay?”  He looked at her seriously.  His eyebrows almost furrowed into a puppy dog expression.

Claire sat up and looked at him quizzically.

“This stuff is just us, always, you know that.”  She gave him an encouraging smile as she sat up and he looked up with a smile back.

“I know, I just… okay, here goes.  These are moves from my modeling days okay?”

“Ooh really??”  Claire leaned forward in the seat eager to see what he had in store for her.

Jake took a deep breath and grabbed the back hem at the neck of his shirt with one hand and leaned over slightly, tugging it quickly off in one smooth fluid motion.

Claire’s eyes widened, impressed.

“How did you do that?  Is that your move??”

“My move?  What?” He looked up at her in confusion.  “No, I just took my shirt off.  I do it like that all the time.”

“Not enough…”  She said with a hungry gaze.

“You really liked that?”  He made a face his nose scrunching up in disbelief.

She nodded and smiled.

“Well then.”  He put his shirt back on and stood in front her, hands on his hips.  “Ready?”

“Yay!”

“If this is as close to being a stripper as I get for you then I’m doing it, baby.”  He said proudly, reaching for the neck of his shirt again.

Claire grinned from ear to ear and let out a happy squeak as he took his shirt off again.  He stood straight and twirled his shirt over his head a few times before tossing it to her.

“How do you do that??”

“Are you messing with me with this?  Seriously, it’s nothing.”

“Oh it’s something.”  She said looking up at him with big wide eyes locking onto his.

“Ohhhh shit, you did like it.”  He said in amazement, kneeling down in front of her, sliding his hands up her thighs to her hips.

“Mm hmm.”  She ran her hand along his hair and pulled him closer, her lips finding and moving along his firmly, telling him what she wanted.

“So much for the show.”  He said against her.

“Too bad.  Maybe next time.”  She not sounding the least big sorry as she reached down for his belt.  They both watched as she undid his belt and pants before moving her hand up his waist.

Jake pulled her up to stand and he slid her sweatpants down, pulling them off with a chuckle.

“Commando?”

“Easy access.”  She said sitting back again.

He took her legs and put one over an armrest and then did the same with the other, bending over to kiss her knee before looking up at her.

Her smile was gone as she watched him hungrily, reaching out and stroking his cheek.  He grinned back at her and silently moved in, his tongue running along her inner thigh up toward the juncture of her legs.  He slid her forward a little and looked up again, his eyes darker now, less playful and full of lust.

She held his head softly as he began to run his lips and skilled tongue along her, feeling how slick she had already become from anticipation.

Claire adjusted her sitting position, letting go of his hair and giving him even more access.  He spread her legs farther apart, taking his thumbs and holding her lips apart as he traced the tip of his tongue along her folds.

She gave a soft hum and put her head back, closing her eyes, “You are so good at this.”

“Told you I have moves.”  He said, blowing a gentle stream of cool air gently on her wet flesh, smiling as she jumped and moaned.

Jake took the flat of his tongue and gently ran it up her slit softly, just stopping before he reached her clit, never touching it.  After a few laps, Claire was squirming impatiently and she reached her hand down to help herself out.

“Nope.”  He said, taking her hand and lacing his fingers with his.  She let out a small whine and he shushed her.  “Be patient.”

He looked up at her and she nodded, swallowing hard.  He resumed his attentions and traced his middle finger along her wetness and stopped to circle her eager bud gently.  Listening to her moans growing, he judged when to start and stop his motions, teasing her.

Claire’s hips were writhing, trying to push at him and he used their joined hands to hold her lower belly still.  She was breathing heavier and moaning down at him in frustration.

Jake smiled and looked up at her as he took his index and middle finger and together slid them inside her, watching her reaction as he stretched and pushed inside of her slowly.  She thrust at him and let out a loud groan, grinding against his hand as he started to move steadily, pushing along various sensitive spots she liked.

Moving his fingers faster pressing harder along her inner walls, he leaned over and ran his tongue and lips over her soaking clit, making a suction with his lips as his tongue rolled her around quickly.  Claire gasped and arched her back, crying out as she gripped the armrest.

“Jaaaaake…”  She moaned, urging him on.  His fingers curling and pressing as they pressed deeper into her.

He glanced up, gauging her reactions as he kept up his ministrations until he felt her start to clamp down onto his fingers.  Her thighs, starting to tense and close.

“Oh my God, don’t stop!”  She was bucking her hips at him harder, gripping his hair with her free hand again.

With those words, Jake backed up and looked at her, lying splayed out in front of him, panting and crying out for him.  He lifted up and leaned over her, kissing her roughly before standing up and pushing his pants down and kicking them away.

He took himself in his hand and started to pump, his grip firm and unrelenting as he looked down at her, watching her reach for his cock, her pussy wet and ready for him.  He couldn’t decide which he wanted more so he let her pick for him.

She licked her lips once to wet them and greedily took him in her mouth, her lips sliding over his full head, already shining with his dripping precum.  Her groan at the first thrust reverberated through his dick and he let out a harsh noise, leaning down and holding on to the back of the chair, rocking his hips slightly.

Claire pulled him free and held on to the base, licking up and around his shaft, looking up at him as she pumped him in her fist, the slick noises she made as she stroked him causing her to close her eyes for a minute and bite her lips together.  Jake’s eyes were closed and he was letting out small moans as she ran her tongue up the underside and stopped at his favorite spot, tracing her tongue along it slowly, looking up at him.

He must have sensed himself being watched because he opened his eyes and looked down at her, his mouth slightly open, his brow furrowed in concentration as he let out shallow panting breaths.

She slid her tongue back and forth across the sensitive skin and watched his face.  She could tell he was watching her tongue so she made a show of it, her eyes on him.

“Shiiiit.”  He groaned looking away.  “You are so good at that.”

She kept moving the end of her tongue back and forth along the delicate skin and he sucked air through his teeth with a hiss, cursing.

“Wait…  Wait…”  He stiffened and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Claire, seriously.”  He said urgently, fighting the urge to push deeper in her mouth for much needed release.

She shook her head and kept going until he pulled free suddenly and held himself still, letting out a long whining groan as he tried to control himself.  He took a deep breath, and helped her up.

“You’re too good at that.”  He said with a smile to her as he kissed her hard and then backed her against the couch.  She took off her shirt and laid down as soon as her calves his the fabric, Jake crawling over her, his hair and eyes wild.

She was about to speak when his mouth covered hers.  He took her leg and lifted it high ass he used his other hand to guide himself to her opening and push into slow and hard.  They both let out gasps, Claire closing her eyes for a minute with a small cry adjusting to his girth in her.

“Sorry.”  He smirked, stopping as he looked down at her.

“You’re not sorry, you make that cocky face every time.”  She laughed softly, putting her head back with an impatient moan.

Jake grinned down at her, “You said cocky.”  He leaned his head down farther and took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue as he began to move over her.

She shuddered and cry out, tensing.

“Close?”  He whispered looking up at her.

She nodded, biting her lip hard.

“Fuck me.”  She pleaded, rocking her hips against him her leg tightening around him.

“Keep talking.”  He urged, moving faster, his thrusts shorter.

“Just fuck me!”  She commanded, gripping his shoulders as she tensed feeling herself starting to go over the edge.

She reached down and felt his hips and ass working over her faster and she gripped him tighter, savoring the firm muscles bunching as he moved back and forth along her.

“Jake please!”

“Want it?”  He asked, his face buried in her neck as he rode her faster, grabbing at her hand and holding it above her head.

“Yes!”

She felt his breath on her neck and by his movements knew he was close.

“Fuck, I’m coming.” He grunted, his voice hard and primal.

“Give it to me!”  She pleaded.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she exploded around him, crying out his name, with a wail.

Jake wasn’t far behind and he pushed deep, spilling himself in her with harsh grunts.  He held himself over her trying to keep his weight off of her before he gave up and collapsed, his head on her chest listening to her heart beat.

After a little while, he finally spoke, “Wow.”  Was all he could say catching his breath.  “Wow.”

She was playing with his hair and gave him a euphoric smile as he looked up at her.

“So, if you want you can say home on Saturday and I’ll do my moves again.”

“I’d love that but I promised the girls I’d go out.  Maybe Pirate Jake could wait up for me.”

Jakes eye lit up and he grinned, “Pirate Jake you say?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while.  I’m sure he’s in need of some alone time with his wench.”

“He’s always in need of alone time with his wench.”

“Just do me a favor please?”  Claire asked, letting out a satisfied sigh as Jake got comfortable on her pulling a blanket over them.

“What’s that?”

“Do NOT dance like that again.”

“Hey!”

“It’s just not good, honey.  I’m sorry.”  She laughed as he faked a pout and puppy eyes before grinning at her.

He leaned up and his lips brushed against hers before he backed away and smiled.

“It got us here didn’t it?”  He raised an eyebrow and pulled them both to the floor, Claire shrieking and giggling in his arms.


End file.
